


Shower for two

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), First time anal, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Scott Centric, Shower Sex, Smut, don't expect too much story, mate, plot what plot?, porn fic, two guys getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: He reached out to Derek and pulled him forward so he could cradle his arms around him while he kissed him softly on the lips. “Mate.” he said between their lips touching again and again. “Mate, mate, mate.”





	Shower for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts).



> Thanks for being so patient with me <3 
> 
> (thanks to discontentedwinter for betaing <3)

It was the first day after the storm and they were already running through the woods, passing fallen trees and running around muddy puddles on the ground. The sun was high in the sky making up for its lack of warmth the last couple of days; heating the air wherever her rays could reach it. But in the middle of the Preserve there was no real place for her warmth, thick treetops preventing the sun from entering and leaving the air cold and rain heavy.

Every breath tasted of fresh summer rain and grass, of the indescribable smell wood and home. It filled his heart with a pride he never had before.

Scott couldn’t believe how good it felt to run wild and free through the forest he had know for years. A joy he never felt before took over his heart and made him run even faster. The wind was rushing around him as he sat foot after foot down on the moist moss covered ground never losing his paste and just like that, he knew he could run like this forever. 

As he turned left, sending dirt flying by his fast movements, a shadow appeared next to him. It followed him through the trees always moving from left to right only leaving torn out footprints on the forest ground. It tried to outrun him but this wasn’t Scott’s first race and he wouldn’t give in so fast. 

Just another left turn and a short sprint, just a little bit further and Scott would be the winner this time. He felt his muscles burn under the pressure of each step but he had to make it, he could almost see the finish line now. If he could just run a little bit faster - the Hale House was just around the next corner. 

He could almost taste his victory, sweet sweet victory, when Derek caught up with him. He was all moving muscles and tight sun kissed skin, easily running next to him with a wink in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. 

“I’ll save you a spot in the shower!” yelled Derek, as he kicked his legs hard onto the ground and ran away leaving Scott behind like it was nothing. 

It was only a few seconds later when Scott reached the Hale house himself. He slowed down to a trot to let his muscles cool down just as Derek had taught him during their first run together. It was still strange to be back here after all this time, nothing reminded him more of his changed life than this Derek’s old family home. 

He never thought he would end up in Dereks pack or even accept his wolf as part of himself. But now here he was, sweaty and happy, trotting towards his Alpha’s rebuild front porch. It had been a difficult journey but in the end he was glad made it. 

Scott stretched his arms high and wide up above his head, feeling the slight burn in them, as Derek stepped out of the house carrying two fluffy towels and two water bottles. 

“Here”  
The bottle hit Scotts chest with a hard thud before it fell to the ground. “Hey, warn a guy next time!” He laughed and reached down to grab the bottle. The cool liquid was welcomed with a happy sigh once it hit his lips and dry throat. 

“Remind me next time to let you hydrate under the shower, water bottles getting expensive,” joked Derek half grinning before he grabbed Scott’s shoulder and pulled him along.  
“Speaking of showers, I have something to show you.” 

“Was that a joke, Derek? You telling jokes now,” Scott laughed letting himself be guided towards the back of the house. “Stiles won't believe me when I tell- OH WOW!” 

In front of him stood a brand new outdoor shower Derek must have built in. The two massive stone walls were standing parallel to each side while a wall made out of thick, dark wood connected them in the middle, creating a bit of privacy.  
The shower itself was rust colored and its curved arm reached high into the air, leaving enough space for even the biggest wolf to fit under it. But the best part was on the tiled floor. A dark brown triskele was set in the middle of it. Its curved lines surrounding the water drain in the most perfect way. 

“You like it?” Derek asked after he watched Scott silently take in his new construction.  
“Uh, yes, its beautiful. When did you-?” Scott turned towards Derek and his breath stuck in his chest as he noticed how close they suddenly were. Derek stood only mere inches away from him, their skin was almost touching. 

Derek nodded and smiled before he suddenly reached out towards Scott whose body betrayed him the second Derek’s big hands touched his bare shoulders. If he could hear his heart beating like that, Derek must be aware of it too. 

“Relax, Scott.” Derek leaned in, his lips brushing against Scott’s ear and making the younger shiver under his touch. “I want you.” Scotts heart began to beat even faster and blood was rushing up to his face as well as down to his growing dick. Derek must have noticed it too as he took a deep breath in through his nose, taking in all the signals Scott’s body was broadcasting. He smiled against Scott’s neck, scratching the dark exposed skin with his teeth. “Take off your clothes.” 

Scott felt dizzy. He was torn between reality and imagination. This couldn’t be true, this wasn’t happening. But here they stood, Derek looking at him with lust glazed eyes as he bend down to take his shoes off, followed by shorts. As soon as he stood in front of him in all his glory, Scott knew this was true. It was no dream. 

And yet Scott couldn’t move. He was frozen by his own lust and need to take in every bit of muscle and skin that were moving with a teasing grace in front of him. 

“You coming?” Derek who had moved into the shower, turned his face towards Scott. He raised his arms in an inviting gesture with a big a blinding smile on his lips.  
All of a sudden Scott felt young and stupid, there he stood, adonis himself and he was out here still in his sweaty work out clothes. Why hadn’t he joined him already? 

He removed his clothes as fast as he could and hurried to join Derek under the running shower. His heart beat crazy fast and he knew if were to close his eyes, he would be falling to his knees all tipsy from excitement and nerves. 

From the moment Derek locked their lips together everything was a blur. Soft kisses turned to lust filled moans as hands roamed the warm and sensitive skin underneath. The hot water hit their heated skin from above, drowning their mouths whenever they opened them so suck in much needed air. Their kisses were fierce and full of untold truths. Fingers and lips speaking their own language, translating each sentence in agonizing lust. 

Derek had him pressed against the steady stonewall, the warm water embracing him like rain. Derek’s tongue was pressed against his hole, running in circles around the firm muscle, teasing his entrance until his knees were shaking and he was a bubbling mess of moans and whines only able to hold onto the stone wall with his extended claws. 

“Derek, Derek…” he almost chanted, pushing himself further into the poking heat of Derek’s skilled tongue. But Derek held him in place with his hands. His grip bruisingly strong on warm flesh, leaving dark bruises if only a moment. But the pain didn’t matter. He was his from this moment on.

His hard cock stood freely in the air, precum oozing out of its tip whenever Derek’s tongue found its way inside him. “Please Derek, I need…” he moaned again as the urge to touch himself got beyond everything he had ever felt. 

“What do you need?” Derek’s deep voice was riveting in his throat and Scott’s body responded with a shiver and even more cum oozing out of him. “I need you, need you in me, fill me out Derek, do it. Now!” he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He had waited for this already too long. He had dreamed about it, how Derek would push into him, fill him out all deep and warm inside him. 

He felt Derek’s smirk against his skin after his teeth and lips had caressed him some more. “You are so beautiful,” whispered Derek and bit down harder into Scott’s fleshy buttock. He yelped in surprise but didn’t pull away, instead he pushed himself further into the already vanishing pain. “Mine.” another rumble of his throat but Scott could hear him just fine.  
His heart swoll over with pride and he couldn’t hold back the flash of his yellow eyes. “Yours Alpha, you-ahh!” 

He hadn’t felt it before, too much was happening at once, but now that Derek’s finger was pushed into him he felt the stretching burn that came with it.

“Der-” he breathed out, trying to relax his muscles as he felt a second finger next to the first. Derek was in him knuckles deep and he could hear him whisper over his own racing blood how good he was taking it, how good he looked, how good it will feel once he takes this place. And he believed him. He believed in all the words and caressing touches that followed. The sharp pain he felt before vanished just seconds after Derek added another of his thick finger, spreading him even further apart. “So good, so good for me.” 

He never felt so full. He never felt so good before. And all he could do was hold on, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t move his claws from the holes in the wall. They were the only support now, holding him up. He was shaking with lust and desire, shaking with need to be filled even more. “Enough, do it now, do it! Derek!” he moaned as Derek’s finger hit that sweet spot of his another time. He couldn’t wait any longer, this was not enough. 

He felt Derek shift and move, felt it as he positioned himself against his back. “You are doing so good, Scott.” Derek pressed himself against the younger, his hard dick rubbing up and down between the buttocks. His own precum marking the brown skin underneath it. 

“You are so beautiful. And you are mine.” Scott’s eyes were closed but he smiled when he heard Derek’s sweet voice so full of desire.  
“And you are my Alpha. Mine.” he said back, his own low voice and raspy from the sounds he was making all this time. 

Warm lips were pressed against his spine while Derek’s big hands held him in place as a hard and hot length parted his cheeks in two before it hit his rim and pushed inside just a little. Just the tip was enough for Scotts legs to buckle. 

Derek’s armes reached around him and he held him firmly pressed against his chest. Scotts claws gave away now finally leaving the wall punctured in many places. He shifted his hands upwards around Derek’s neck and pulled his head down to lock their lips again and again and again. Until they had to break apart breathless sucking in the hot air, the water still shielding them from the outside world. 

It was then that Derek pushed forward and for a moment Scott felt like bursting in two. He was sure he was torn apart if it weren’t for Derek holding on to him, whispering words of encouragement into his ear between licking and biting his earlobe in a teasing manner, he would have moved forward, away from this unwelcome feeling. 

It didn’t take long to pass and Scott was the first to try to move. He pushed back into Derek who groaned in surprise. “So hot, keep fucking yourself, keep going.” he grunted, his teeth biting the sensitive skin on Scott’s neck. 

Scott could feel the heat build up inside of him whenever he pushed himself back into Derek. His own dick and balls were moving up and down each time and he wished desperately for Derek to touch him. 

He felt as if he was burning from the inside, his skin was hot and tight around his muscles and bones making him feel restless and tired at the same time. Not even the water that mixed with his salty sweat could cool him down. It only slid down Scott’s face towards his crooked chin, lazyingly gliding over his is slight stubble of dark beard and down his neck before drop after drop vanished into the ground next to their naked feet. 

He felt so full, so stretched, so - he couldn’t describe it. All he new was that he didn’t want to stop. Together they pushed forward, caught up in their moment, in their bliss of joined bodies. Rocking back and forth in a steady stream of moans.

“Derek, Derek I…” Scott reached clumsy for his pulsing hard cock not able to hold back any longer. He had to come, he just had to - but Derek seemed to have other plans as his hand came forward and slapped Scott’s away. “Der-ahhh!” his whimper turned into a hot moan as the warm hand wrapped itself around Scotts hard length. 

For a moment the world stood still. No sound, no feeling, no movement. And then it came all back, crashing down around him. Derek’s hard dick pressed deep inside him, his teeth breaking the skin on his neck, the blood spilling over his shoulder, the satisfying needy moans Derek made as he came, marking him from inside out. His own heat that finally broke through the surface and spilled its white glory all over Derek’s hand. Pulsing and pushing, his balls tightening and trying to get the last bit out of them, to mark Derek as much as he marked him. 

-

“We have to do this again!” Scott beamed but breathed heavily as Derek slowly slipped out of him and placed them both on the ground. “We should,” he said looking proud at the mark he left on Scotts shoulder. “Mate.” he whispered still in awe that the mark was scarring over instead of healing completely.

“That’s what it means?” Scott brushed his finger over the scar grinning, but exhausted. 

“Yeah. Mate.” Derek said lovingly this time and Scott’s smile was only getting bigger and bigger. Mate meant forever and he sure liked that thought. He reached out to Derek and pulled him forward so he could cradle his arms around him while he kissed him softly on the lips. “Mate.” he said between their lips touching again and again. “Mate, mate, mate.”


End file.
